First Day of School (Frerard)
by Tardville876
Summary: My first fanfic. All comments and feedback welcome; good or bad. Enjoy!


The first day of school. That's what day it was. The day when Gerard had to go back to the depths of hell. To him, the summer was too short, and it seemed to be getting shorter every year. To make matters worse, it was raining that morning, expressing his mood perfectly. At least most of the guys that bullied him graduated last year, but unfortunately he was still stuck with a group of them until he graduated this year. Hopefully he wouldn't be beat up or pushed into a locker on the first day. Or both. His little brother Mikey had been getting homeschooled since 10th grade because he didn't like being at school, if only it was that simple for Gerard. He had a couple friends; Ray and Bob. But of course they had all gotten separate classes, except for one, art. It wasn't like he minded being with them for only one class, it was that the art teacher never let them talk and they rarely did group projects. He had heard a rumour that there was going to be a new kid at the beginning of the new year, all he hoped for was someone who wouldn't bully him, or at least not beat him up. Which is more unlikely than anything else. Every time a new kid has ever came to the school had talked to him, but then the popular kids would take the new kid and turn them into yet another bully. Gerard was literally the only one they would ever go after and he didn't know why, he had never done anything to them. It was probably because of his "emo" look.

Gerard woke up at six in the morning to Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams. He looked at the sunlight shining through his sheet-covered windows, wondering if he really had to go to that hell hole. The answer was obviously going to be yes since his mother rarely ever let him miss a day of school, no matter the circumstances. He sighed and grabbed his phone off of his nightstand, going through his Facebook and text messages. He had a message from Ray saying that he better not be late. Again he looked out of his window, seeing the rain and wondering why the sun was still shining. That definitely was not his mood. Eventually he slowly slid out of his bed, putting on some black converse, black skinny jeans, a long-sleeved black shirt and a black and gray striped hoodie. He went to the bathroom and straightened his hair, putting on some eyeliner while he was at it. He grabbed his iPod and headed downstairs. "Do you want some breakfast?" his mother asked as he came downstairs. "No," he said, putting in his earphones. "I don't want to be late." that was the biggest lie he had ever told; he jogged out of the front door and threw his hoodie over his head to block out the rain. This marks day 1 of many torturous hours.

He arrived five minutes before his first class, English, would start. So far nobody had decided to pick on him, maybe he was gonna get lucky. But he had also seen no sight of the supposed new kid either. He knew just about every face on the campus, and so far no new ones had popped up. He slowly made his way towards the 12th grade hallway, looking for the number 802. Which shouldn't be that hard to find, but he didn't have his contacts in and he didn't have his glasses. He found the room and it had a sign on the door that said "Welcome to Mrs. Sheffield's 8th Grade English Class." It had been a long time since he'd seen a teacher put a sign on the door with their name on it, but she probably knew that the students were going to ask her name everyday if she didn't. As he walked in it was the same way the class is every year. People laughing, throwing paper and climbing on the desks all until he walked in, then they just stopped to stare at him. Just every little thing to make him more uncomfortable. They kept staring until he sat down where he usually sat in the back of the classroom near the window. He was lost in his thoughts until he heard the teacher whistle loudly to tell everyone to sit down. "Hello students, my name is Mrs. Sheffield and I will be your English teacher for this year." After she said that, she began roll call. Gerard listened to everyone say here as their name was called. "Gerard?" the teacher called. Gerard simply raised his hand and everyone laughed slightly because he refused to talk. This was going to be a long day.

His second period, as it always seemed to be, was math. Which he was absolutely terrible at in every sense of the word. The math professor's name was Mr. Swanson. He had a very low, very monotone voice. To Gerard, he sounded like a humanoid robot. Unlike Mrs. Sheffield, he did not do roll call. He just sat and counted every student. As Gerard suspected, he didn't understand a single thing Mr. Swanson was explaining. And he was too embarrassed to ask questions because he knew that literally the entire class would laugh. So far that day there was still no sign of the supposed new kid. Of course, the person who said it failed to mention the grade the kid was in so Gerard didn't know why he was so interested in finding the new kid. There was also the possibility that the kid wasn't going to be here for like the first week for no apparent reason other than "Exploring the town." It wasn't like there was much to explore anyway, there wasn't any malls or shopping centers. Just a small coffee shop/diner, a bookstore, and a grocery store. It was days like these that Gerard wished Mikey was still in school, despite the fact he was one grade behind. Gerard sighed and pulled out his drawing book, turning to an unfinished drawing of Robin Williams. He worked on that until the bell rang, then he quickly packed everything up and headed for lunch.

As usual, he didn't get anything at lunch. He usually wasn't hungry, and besides, the last time he ate school food he got the stomach flu. After about five minutes Ray and Bob headed over, both sitting in front of him. "How was your day so far?" Ray asked as he sat down. Gerard shrugged. "Really boring. Nothing entertaining yet." he said, sighing as he slid further down in his seat. "Same. Our Science teacher was even close to falling asleep." Ray smiled slightly. "Even though we still didn't do that much, the first day of school back in Elementary school was WAY better." Bob exasperated, "Any sign of that new kid?" he said shortly after. "No. It may have been a lie or he's just in a lower grade than us." Gerard crossed his arms over the table and rested his chin on them. "Or he's just not going to show up for one or two weeks." Bob added. "Yeah, that too." Gerard agreed. "I'm going to side with the lie side for a little bit, people here are like that." Ray shook his head. The conversation basically stopped after that, they just sat daydreaming until the bell rang.

Gerard headed to his next class, Science. The teacher was short for a man, maybe 5'6" or 5'7". Once everyone was seated, he cleared his throat and said "Good evening class and my name is Mr. Winkle -" he was cut off by a few kids laughing. He glared at them and continued on "I will be teaching you all natural science and life science this year. We will do many labs so I thought I would go over the rules and safety precautions today." He said to the class. Gerard spaced out after that, falling asleep shortly after. He woke up to someone shaking his shoulder lightly. He jumped and saw the teacher. "You fell asleep. I decided to let you because you looked tired. You won't get in trouble today but tomorrow you will, okay?" Mr. Winkle said, moving so Gerard could get up. Gerard nodded and picked up his stuff, noticing all the other students were already gone and made his way towards the class he was most looking forward to; art.

Well, he was looking forward to it until the teacher gave the assigned seats. As usual, Gerard was on one side of the room while Ray and Bob were on the other. The teacher's name was Mrs. Yuni and she basically explained the rules and the right and wrong things to do in art; as she did every year. She was always Gerard's favourite teacher, and for some reason he was always her favourite student. It was probably because he actually knew how to draw, unlike most of the other students. She let him draw instead of making him listen to the rules since he's gotten this class every year since ninth grade. She always wrote compliments on his work and explained everything he did right or wrong; if he did anything wrong. She was actually the one who taught him how to draw hands correctly. Everyone thought he taught himself but it was really Mrs. Yuni. Gerard still didn't understand why he was her favourite student, whether his work was good or not. Most of the time teachers don't even pay attention to him and often forget to give him a paper when passing them out. But Mrs. Yuni always gave him the first paper, whether she had to walk across the room to give it to him or not. The bell ringing pulled Gerard from his thoughts and he packed up his stuff, waving to Mrs. Yuni and heading toward social studies.

Gerard ran up to his front door, quickly unlocking it and stepping inside taking off his soaking wet hoodie. It had been raining literally all day. "How was your day?" his mother asked as he stepped into the kitchen to make a grilled cheese sandwich. Gerard shrugged as he made his way to the fridge, gathering the ingredients and grabbing the bread on his way back to the stove. "Fine, I guess. No sign of the new kid, though." He said as he grabbed a pan from under the stove. "Well he's probably going to show up eventually." His mother said kind of too happily. "Famous Last Words." Gerard mumbled, putting the bread and the cheese together on the pan. "No one bothered you?" She asked and gave him a look with a mixture of both concern and shock. "Surprisingly, no." Gerard said, flipping his grilled cheese one last time before putting it on a plate. Before he left the kitchen his mother said "Mikey wanted to ask you something but he went over to his friend Jessie's place." Gerard made his way down to his basement bedroom, flopping down onto the bed and eating his grilled cheese while wondering what the new kid would be like. Why was he so interested in knowing anyway?

When Mikey came home he made his way down to Gerard's room, sitting next to where he was on the bed. "What did you want to ask me?" Gerard questioned, sitting up and placing his plate onto his desk. "Well, I was wondering if you could try to convince mom to put me back into school…?" Mikey asked kind of anxiously. "Why?" was of course all Gerard said, as Mikey had suspected. "Because I'm tired of being home all day." Mikey sighed. "Why don't you tell her yourself?" Gerard said, stretching and yawning. "Because I don't want to tell her that I'm tired of being around her all day and that I want some friends. Please, Gee?" Mikey practically begged, grabbing onto Gerard's arm. Gerard sighed, "Fine."


End file.
